powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
"The Petrification Curse" transcript
Announcer: "Today, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, Rita and Lord Zedd send out an evil monster named Crazy Cockatrice to turn everybody else in Angel Grove into stone statues." Rita: "How do you like our stone statue collection?" Lord Zedd: "Very soon, everybody else will be just like they are." Albert/Orange Ranger: "That's not gonna happen this time!" Announcer: "But when Crazy Cockatrice turns Penny into a stone statue, things just go a bit crazy." Dulcea: "This evil monster's magic is very strong, only by destroying it, the curse will be broken away." Kimberly: "Oh, I'll destroy him alright, with every single weapon I own." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers defeat Crazy Cockatrice? find out next, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series." Prologue: New Theme Song Intro Morphin' Power Rangers New And Improved Theme Music Playing In Background Rita: "Now, Lord Zedd........what's our plan for today?" Lord Zedd: "I know..........it's time to conquer the city of Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi.........Rita, Lord Zedd and the others are conquering Angel Grove........I must send in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers immediately!" Packed Theme Music Playing In Background Background Singers: Go, go Power Rangers Darren Criss as Jason Lee Scott go, go Power Rangers John Boyega as Zack Taylor Blake Michael as Albert Lawson go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Packed Theme Music Continues Playing In Background Background Singers: (still singing off screen) go, go Power Rangers David Henrie as Billy Cranston go, go Power Rangers Lyndsy Fonseca as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Brenda Song as Trini Kwan G. Hannelius as Penny Johansson the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Denyse Tontz as Melanie Jefferson and Jonah Hill and Michael Cera as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: "Well, right after many years of being blown away by those pathetic Power Rangers, we've decided to send out another monster that can turn everybody else in Angel Grove into stone statues." Goldar: "Oh boy, I can't wait to see it!" Squatt: "Me neither!" Baboo: "That's right!" Lord Zedd: "Well, Rita, what should we name our monster of evilness?" Rita: "Well, how 'bout Crazy Cockatrice?" Lord Zedd: "Splendid idea." Rita and Lord Zedd send out Crazy Cockatrice. Crazy Cockatrice: "I'm ready to turn them into stone statues." Rita: "That's my good pet, now go out there and turn everybody else in Angel Grove into stone statues." Crazy Cockatrice: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Meanwhile, in the Angel Grove City Streets....... A young man is walking around in the city streets, when suddenly, Crazy Cockatrice shows up and turns him into a stone statue." Crazy Cockatrice: "You're now stone solid like a rock." Scene 2: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: "Well, Skull, this disco party just doesn't get any better than this 1." Skull: "You said it, Bulk old pal." Jason: "Yeah, that's it, Zack, turn 'em to the left, turn 'em to the right." Cut to Billy reading a newspaper article.......... Billy: "Hey, you guys, there's been another attack, a young man got turned into a stone statue." Zack: "Oh, let me see that, Billy." Zack takes 1 good look at the newspaper article. Zack: "Oh my gosh, that must be the work of 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters." Penny: "We'd better get on over to the Power Chamber and tell Zordon and Alpha right away." Trini: "Right, Penny." Kimberly: "Come on, you guys, let's go." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. The Power Chamber Melanie: "Zordon, Alpha, there's something going on around here in Angel Grove." Albert: "Some giant monster is turning everybody else into stone statues." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, what a terrible situation!" Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the new giant monster on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and sees the location of Crazy Cockatrice in the Angel Grove city streets. Penny: "Oh my gosh, that's the monster we were speaking about!" Kimberly: "Crazy Cockatrice." Tommy: "And it's turning everybody else we know into stone statues!" Trini: "So, how are we gonna get rid of Crazy Cockatrice?" Zordon: "The only way to get rid of Crazy Cockatrice is to defeat him, and the curse is broken." Zack: "Then we'll go out there and keep a sharp eye out for him." Billy: "Let's go, you guys." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Angel Grove city streets... Fade to another black screen...... Nickelodeon Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Nickelodeon Announcer: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series'', right here, on Nickelodeon." Scene 2: The Angel Grove City Streets Tommy: "Hey, you guys, I think I see Crazy Cockatrice." Jason: "Really, Tommy? where?" Tommy: "Right over there." Billy: "Come on, you guys, let's go and get him!" Kimberly: "Right, let's go!" Jason: "It's morphin' time!" Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" Albert: "Giant Sloth!" Penny: "Stegosaurus!" Melanie: "Saurapoda." The 9 Ranger Teens are now the 9 Power Rangers, and they begin going after Crazy Cockatrice. Penny/Gold Ranger: "What in the world?!?" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Oh my gosh, we're too late!" Jason/Red Ranger: "It's already been here!" Albert/Orange Ranger: "Man, that's just stone cold!" Rita: "How do you like our stone statue collection? Lord Zedd: "Very soon, everybody else will be just like they are." Albert/Orange Ranger: "That's not gonna happen this time!" Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "And you 2 are not getting away with it!" Rita: "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Lord Zedd: "Crazy Cockatrice, turn them into stone statues." Crazy Cockatrice: "You got it." Crazy Cockatrice is about to turn the 9 Power Rangers into stone statues, but they dodge the attack. Rita: "Aw, missed again!" Crazy Cockatrice: "Very well then, I'll just turn somebody else into stone statues." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Hey, come back here!" Zack/Black Ranger: "You're not getting away with it!" The 9 Power Rangers begin going after Crazy Cockatrice, and fighting against him. Later, that afternoon, Penny is walking around in the park with Fred Kelman from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), who is now 33 years old. Penny: "So, Fred, what have you been doing lately?" Fred: "Well, Penny, I've been playing basketball and playing video games and all sorts of things." Penny: "Oh that's good." Screaming In Fear And Panic Crazy Cockatrice: "Ha, ha, I got you now." Bulk: "It's Crazy Cockatrice!" Skull: "Run away!" Bulk and Skull begin running away, but they're suddenly turned into stone statues. Crazy Cockatrice also turns Ernie into a stone statue as well too. Penny: "Hurry, Fred, get outta here, run away!" Fred runs away from Crazy Cockatrice, and Penny is about to morph back into the Gold Ranger, but she's also turned into a stone statue as well. Jason/Red Ranger: "Come on, you guys, follow me, hurry!" The 8 Power Rangers rush over to Penny's stone solid body. Billy/Blue Ranger: "Penny!" Rita: "Oh, what hard luck." Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Oh my word!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Rita, you no good witch!" Zack/Black Ranger: "You're gonna pay for that!" Lord Zedd: "Good luck trying to stop both of us." Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "Come on, you guys, we've gotta take her to Dulcea, she'll probably know what to do about it." Meanwhile in Dulcea's cave lair...... Dulcea: "Hocus, pocus, trocus!" Dulcea tries using her magical powers to bring Penny back to life, but it fails miserably. Dulcea: "It's no use, this evil monsters magic is very strong, the only way by destroying it, the curse will be broken away." Kimberly: "Oh, I'll destroy him alright, with my bare hands." Billy: (looking at Penny's stone solid body) "Don't worry about it, Penny, we're gonna break the curse and turn you back into your original self again." Tommy: "Alright, you guys, back to action!" The 9 Power Rangers go back outside to fight against Crazy Cockatrice....... Category:MMPR: Adventure Series Category:Transcripts